Darkest Days
by SapphireRoseAnime
Summary: The Grimm are growing at an alarming rate - in number and strength. They attacked Remnant and left the whole world reeling. The White Fang has taken advantage of this and stepped up their attacks. When strange Grimm start appearing, it's up to the Hunters left to figure out the cause and save Remnant from annihilation.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So, this is my first fanfic that I've ever written to show anyone, and it's the first story I've wrote in a while, so my apologies for my rusty skills. So many thanks to Ephiphonedude for offering to be my editor, you're awesome! Constructive criticism is welcome, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Everything's okay now. Sleep.. We will handle the rest."

The funeral was a quiet affair. The day was dreary, rainy and cold, nothing he would have liked; considering how much he hated miserable weather. Still, the skies matched the mood of all those gathered. Everyone was there, all dressed in their finest clothes. His family took the first row, with his teammates and friends directly behind them. Those usually hyper and happy are now subdued, no one truly able to understand what happened 3 nights ago.

Professor Ozpin stood over the casket, delivering a memoriam of a student, a hero, who persevered in the face of the darkest night that even the experienced Headmaster could remember. He died saving the lives of those close to him. His teammates knew he got his wish - he was no longer the "Damsel in Distress."

The somber service concluded and the family filed out and left, followed soon by the rest gathered there. There had been too many funerals in the past couple days, with even more to follow, but no one understood what exactly all those deaths marked the beginning of.

The end...

* * *

 **So, I know the Prologue is short, and Chapter One will be too. I promise that Chapter Two will start the lengthy chapters. Until next time! *waves***


	2. Chapter 1

Once again thanks to my awesome editor Epiphonedude, stay awesome :) I hope you enjoy Chapter 1!

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _One Year Later_

"You're sure you're seeing this, correct?" came a voice over the comm.

Honestly she didn't want to believe it either, but since she was staring right at it she couldn't exactly deny it.

"Yes. What should I do?" sounded her quiet reply. A pause. She feared that the connection had been cut, and right as she was about to check the voice came back to life.

"Leave. It's too dangerous to engage now. We'll deal with this, but you need back up." She knows he's right, but still...Leaving the poor person like this? It tears at every instinct she has. Following orders could very well save her life, but how could she obey when the poor person laying there was dying? Fortunately she was saved that decision as the main cause of her her hesitation grew bored and left; leaving only standard, weaker Grimm behind it.

Cutting the comm off, the small framed Huntress-in-training rises to her feet, sprinting forward at high speeds. The Grimm in this area are more powerful than they had been, and all over the world they are continually growing in strength and numbers. The Huntsman had adapted, training vigorously to become stronger in turn. This was supposed to be a simple scouting mission - the difficult ones reserved for full Huntsman - so she was sent alone. After all, it's harder to detect one person, and a group likely would have attracted hordes of Grimm.

As she sprints, she pulls a hidden trigger on her sniper, and her weapon begins to shift form. A blade unfolds and fills the void where the barrel of the gun once was. Where a trigger and bolt action once were are replaced by a long rod, ending at a sharp point. Cresent Rose, in all her glory, was Ruby's pride and joy. Ever since her Uncle Qrow helped her design and train with it, the two were inseperable.

Before the Beowulf standing over the prone figure even knew what had hit it, the sharp blade of the sword had cut it clean through in a flurry of rose petals, leaving one less Grimm in the area. The clearing is still full though, and now they are all on alert. Ruby Rose stops on the far side of her previous position, her silver eyes focused on the plethora of Grimm that are now intent on her instead of the person at their feet. A smirk graces her lips as the leader of Team RWBY positions her crimson weapon in front of her, taking a brief moment to admire the size of the blade.

The group she's facing is comprised of a mix of Beowulfe, Ursi, and Boarbatusk which, before a year ago never would have congregated, now make up huge packs all over Remnant. Springing into action at the assault, Ruby begins dispatching those that come at her, but it seems that there are always more. Whenever she takes one down two more take its place, a never-ending cycle that has no explanation... yet. It's a long battle, though not particularly difficult, her advanced training allowing her to handle these like she had in the past. Despite the numbers Ruby is able to empty the clearing eventually. These Grimm are young and go off instinct alone, making her job far easier.

As Crescent Rose returns to its carrying state, Ruby runs over to the person she had just saved and crouches down at his side. "Please don't let me be too late..." she plead to herself, hoping beyond hope that she had made it in time. She can just barely make out the figure's features behind all the blood coating the person's body. From what she can tell it's a man, the clothes denoting a desperate merchant travelling through the Grimm infested forest, despite knowing how dangerous it was. His wounds are grave, and with a pang of disappointment Ruby realizes that she was in fact too late. The man is gone. She never imagined being able to say this, but the overwhelming sadness and disgust are gone, buried by far too many similar situations. All that's left is a determination to save as many as she can. Bowing her head, she says a few words over his body before beginning the process of burying him. With her strength and speed it doesn't take long and, with a heavy heart but determination in her eyes, the young girl makes her way to Beacon Academy, preparing to tell the Headmaster what she had seen. How was she to know that the situation would only continue to grow worse?

* * *

Please rate and review, any feedback is appreciated

Until next time


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, but here's Chapter 2. Once again, a huge thanks to my editor Epiphonedude! I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

A year has passed since the first attack. All of Remnant was horrendously underprepared, and in one foul swoop Vacuo was wiped off the map, leaving behind a Grimm-infested wasteland. Mantal took the fewest casualties due to its mechanized battle armor, but the battle there raged the longest, leading to its current economic crisis. Mistral endured the attack, but soon after cut communication with the outside world, going completely black. Vale lost many good people in the attack, many of whom were Ruby's friends. Fortunately, Vale was able to hold its defenses the best, and they didn't lose much economic standing, allowing them to fortify defenses and minimize losses, leaving them plenty of revenue and people to continue defending their home. There hasn't been any major attacks on main cities since. But everyone knows that another one is coming, so Professor Ozpin has all the people in and around Beacon working overtime.

In the year since the attack most people have modified their weapons - making them stronger in order to adequately face these new threats. Ruby has added a sword function to Crescent Rose, more specifically a great sword, though her proficiency with the scythe makes it so that she only uses the sword to surprise her opponents. Yang has added retractable blades to Ember Celica, as well as invented new shells that give her an extreme boost to her already overwhelming strength. She's truly a force to be reckoned with now, if she wasn't already. Instead of enhancing Gambol Shroud, Blake now works with Weiss to use dust in coordination with her weapon. Weiss herself has become a dust expert, able to mix different combinations that no one has ever dreamed of being possible before.

All of these enhancements has led Beacon to becoming a refuge of sorts for everyone, a safe place thanks to Professors Glynda and Ozpin. They continue to add spells and fortifications that effectively protect the people, keeping most of the Grimm away. This allows them all some room to maintain a semblance of a normal life, while simultaneously serving as the epicenter of the fight against the hordes of Grimm.

Making her way through the courtyard, Ruby is immediately assaulted by her obviously relieved sister. "Oh I'm so happy you're safe! When I heard your communication was cut off I was so worried!" the older blonde practically yells, nearly crushing her younger sister in her strong embrace.

"Yang.. I'm fine.." Ruby manages to wheeze out past her currently constricted lungs, and upon realizing that she can't breathe Yang releases her.

Before much more could be said, the remaining members of the team join them. Once she's sure that Ruby is okay Blake relaxes, but Weiss is having none of it. In a classic Weiss move, Ruby finds herself on the receiving end of a lecture.

"How dare you make us worry like that Ruby Rose! We didn't know what had happened, you know not to cut off your comm!" The snow haired dust specialist has every right to be mad, especially after her sister was killed in the field. As Yang jumps in to help reassure Weiss that everything was okay, Ruby finds herself remembering the day they had been told.

They were all sitting in their dorm when Weiss got the call from her father. Winter had gone out on a mission and hadn't reported in, it had been days since she was due for a report. In a panic, the Schnee Dust Company had sent out scouts and found her body not far from where her mission objective was. It appeared that she had been ambushed, and her body was so torn up that most of the retrieval team could barely stand it. Since the SDC had relocated to Vale, Weiss didn't have to travel to Atlas to attend the services. The rest of the team had gone with her, and sat through the very formal ceremony, with a closed casket. Winter wouldn't have wanted anyone to see her in such a bad state, according to Weiss, so it made sense that they wouldn't let anyone see her body. She pretended not to be broken up over it, but Ruby knows better. Weiss changed her outfit after Winter's death, and wears her sister's black gloves all the time, as a way to remember her sister.

Her new combat outfit follows the pattern of her team, retaining its white and blue color scheme. Her jacket is longer, almost brushing her ankles, the dust sewn into it sparkles like snowflakes, and a black snowflake emblazoned on the back. She still wears a combat skirt, she claims it allows her freedom of movement. Her boots now reach almost to her thighs, rather than just to her calves. Instead of wearing her hair in a ponytail, she now pulls it into a loose bun at the base of her neck, but her bangs are still too short to pin back, so whisps of white still surround her face. It seems to Ruby that this change helped her handle her sister's death, and in wearing her sister's gloves, Weiss gained an inner strength and maturity that most didn't imagine she possessed.

Snapping herself back to the present, the crimson huntress realizes that they are still in the middle of arguing over her, and in an attempt to ease the argument Ruby laughs and holds her hands up in a dismissive gesture.

"I'm fine guys, really. But I do need to speak to Professor Ozpin. I'll catch up to you later!" she calls over her shoulder, already leaving her teammates behind, and with a quick wave she's through the doors of the school.

The halls of Beacon are far more crowded now than when she first joined the school. Most of the new occupants are refugees, people running from the onslaught of Grimm, and many have suffered great losses. Of course, not all of them are running from the Grimm - lately the White Fang has been orchestrating attacks on small settlements that had managed to avoid being destroyed. In many ways these attacks are worse than the damage the Grimm cause, they are far more methodic and personal, rather than simply instictual. The White Fang leave nothing behind in their attacks. The few that survive these attacks are shells of their former selves, a haunted look in their eyes that leaves anyone who comes in contact with them saddened.

The renewal of terrorist attacks has set the people against the faunus with a vengance, and Beacon is one of the only places where no one fights each other, likely due to fear of retaliation from the Guardians of Beacon. The Guardians are a new team that Professor Ozpin put in place, comprised of experienced fighters that are loyal and unwavering in their values. They're in charge of maintaining the peace amongst the various groups that now call Beacon their home, and they participate in political meetings and cover operations as well. Ruby is very proud to say that her Uncle Qrow is currently the leader, working directly with Professor Ozpin, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, and a recent faunus graduate named Violet rounding off the team. They're doing their jobs well and the faunus are getting along with the others despite all the political nonsense that's going on.

Making her way through the overcrowded halls, she finds her way to her dorm and walks in, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The past year has seen many changes in all of them, and she's no different. Her hair has grown out, and now reaches past her shoulders. She keeps it pulled back into a loose ponytail so it won't get in her face while she's fighting, though the hair framing her face likes to escape its bonds and float around her silver eyes, much like it's doing now. She still wears her red cloak, a gift from her uncle all those years ago as a way to remember her mother, but the cloak and her symbol are the only remaining items from her original combat outfit. She's traded in her battle skirt for black pants, streamlined and fitted to allow her to move faster than the already extreme speed her semblance allows. Her boots retain their black and red color scheme, but are now infused with dust to allow her to move silently, courtesy of Weiss. Her top is a free flowing tunic-style, black with intensely red roses patterned across the bottom. The loose fitting style allows her to weild her large weapon with more ease than ever in the past. Her silver rose functions as a buckle for her ammunition belt, which she keeps on her at all times.

Blake has cut her hair, and it now comes to the top of her shoulders instead of all the way down her back. Her black bow is still there, and Ruby can't say she blames her, in the face of all the hatred toward the faunus that is currently being shown. Her top is now completely black, and the sleeves are overlapped by black to purple gradient gloves that reach midway up her forearm and add extra protection to her arms. Her pants no longer have the white portion but retain her silver symbol on her hip, the only bright spot on her assassin-looking outfit, and her boots travel up to mid calf instead of stopping at her ankle.

Yang hasn't changed her hair much, but her outfit has gone through a complete revamp. The only thing she's kept of her original outfit is her flaming heart symbol, which now makes an appearance on the back of her coat and one of her boots. Her brown coat comes almost to her knees, and features a hood that she can pull up to show only her eyes, which have been known to make some run away when they turn red. The coat itself is short-sleeved like before, giving her plenty of room to weild her improved Ember Celica, and has multiple interior pockets where she stores different varieties of ammo. Her top, while still yellow, now has a small chest plate in order to offer the brawler some extra protection when she gets personal with her enemies. That plate has saved her life quite a few times since she added it. Her black shorts have extended, going down into her boots, but have rather prominent tears at the knees which she hasn't bothered patching - she claims it actually helps her out when she's fighting - but otherwise they've served her well. Her brown belt, sans the skirt addition, continues to hold her standard ammo, but the belt now has an addition of a whet stone which she was insistent on including for her new blades, despite Ruby insisting that she won't have to sharpen them.

Forcing herself away from the stark reminder of all the changes her team has undergone, Ruby takes a moment to put away her supplies and freshen up before moving to her next needed it after staying so long in the field.

It only takes five minutes before she's back in the crowded halls and making her way towards Ozpin's office. The steps have become instinctual now and she's entering the large office before she even realizes it. It hasn't changed much since her first year, the only real difference being that it doesn't appear so intimidating. To most, Ozpin is the same he's always been: mysterious, smart, rather withdrawn. To those around him, the more furrowed brow and dark circles forming under his eyes are obvious, signs of the overwhelming amount of pressure and constant stress placed on his shoulders. Still, he handles it well, most would have cracked under the pressure long ago. Between handling the refugees, continuing to train the Hunters, dealing with the council, and bearing the blame for any slip-ups, Ruby's surprised he hasn't gone completely mad. She had just entered when he looks up from his desk to meet her gaze. It always amazes her how he somehow inherently knows where people are, leading her to frustration when - no matter how hard she tries - she can never sneak up on him.

"Ms. Rose," he greets, "I am glad to see you back safely. Now, onto business."

With that, he launches into a list of topics that he had prepared to discuss with her. Her progess is far better than they had hoped, and she can now stop the constant check-ups. The logistics of the mission she had just returned from.. It's when his report turns to the political side of things that the news makes Ruby pale.

"The council is currently debating a law that will ban faunus from taking further refuge in Vale. They will likely use this as a stepping stone to try to remove the faunus that already reside here, especially in light of the increasing White Fang attacks."

Her blood boils as she considers the ramifications of this, but she can't get a word out before he continues.

"Ruby, I'm doing everything in my power to keep this from happening. If that law does pass however, you should know that no one that takes refuge in my academy will be turned out," she knows he's trying to ease her mind, but it just isn't working.

She thinks of Blake who has worked so hard to make up for the mistakes of the past. Of Velvet, who is no longer with them, but was one of the sweetest and gentlest people she ever knew, and the unfairness of it all hits her harder than any Grimm could. Of course she knows that life isn't fair and that the White Fang has been working to continuously terrorize the people, taking advantage of the dire situation in the kingdoms. There's still more she has to report, but this news leaves Ruby needing to get out, clear her head, and before Ozpin knows what's going on, he's left talking to the rose petals laying on the floor.

She doesn't make it very far before she's once again caught in a strong embrace, but this one isn't as crushing, more comforting, as the one she received earlier from Yang. In the comforting hug of her Uncle Qrow, Ruby relaxes for the first time in days, knowing that no matter what happens in this crazy world her uncle would always be there for her.

"So, Ozpin told ya huh?" came his voice.

It wasn't a question, but Ruby nods in affirmation anyway, and for a short while allows herself to drift away from the present, thinking back to happier days. Days when all she had to worry about were fighting tournaments, a few rag-tag criminals causing trouble, and the occassional Grimm fight. She remembers the first day of her second year at Beacon and how much trouble they almost got in when they nearly destroyed the courtyard in a sparring match with Team JNPR, and the time when Nora "accidentally" shocked Cardin so badly that he was sent to the infirmary ward. Those are the times she holds on to in order to make it through these dark days. Of course, those happy times came to a sudden halt halfway through her second year.. so many died in and since the first catastropic attack, and her life has permanently changed. Her uncle and her team are the only constants in her life now, she can't even rely on Team JNPR anymore. Jaune's death sent the team spiraling, and although Ren and Nora officially became a couple there has been no chance to celebrate. They're never here, disappearing on another mission as soon as they return, throwing themselves into their jobs and never looking back. Team SSSN has gone off the grid but Ruby knows that Blake still gets letters from Sun. The small amounts of correspondance are extremely comforting for her good friend and Ruby's glad they're okay too. Team CFVY lost Velvet a short time after the first attacks when they went on a recon mission and were ambushed by the White Fang. Yatsuhashi left Beacon soon after her funeral, leaving only Coco and Fox on the team now.

Slowly moving away from Uncle Qrow's hug, Ruby allows herself a small smile. Though even she can tell it turns out as more of a grimace than a smile.

"I think we'll be taking a break from missions for a few days. I'm sure Yang would like to have a family day soon. Maybe we could all have lunch with dad one day?" she offers, proud of herself for keeping her voice steady despite her roiling emotions.

The offer was more of a way to take the attention from her and the bad memories and news now roiling through her head, though now that she considers it they really hadn't had a day just for family in a while.

"Maybe some other time, kiddo. Ozpin's got me running all over the place, I swear I have work coming out of my ears," he jokes, a classicly Qrow way to make her laugh and, like always, it works.

"Alright. Well stay safe okay?" She never understood just how important those words are, no one does until they're faced with situations where people close to them don't come back.

His nod is all the confirmation she needs that he understands. He'll always be there for her, nothing would ever beat him so long as she needs him, he's always promised her that. A "see ya later kid" and a fist bump later they're going their separate ways, Ruby feeling better than she had when she ran into him.

Instead of going back to Ozpin's office, Ruby goes back to her team's dorm where Blake is already sitting on her bed reading. Deciding against interrupting her, Ruby takes a seat on her bed (still the top bunk, some things never change). She shouldn't have worried about disturbing her faunus teammate too much, since as soon as she turns the page she's putting the book down and pinning Ruby with her yellow eyes. The tense silence eventually leads to Ruby getting uncomfortable and squirming, and Blake to a sigh.

"Do you remember our first year? When we were fighting Torchwick?" finally comes the question, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, of course."

"Then you remember what happened to me when I overworked myself. I let myself get far too caught up in things that I couldn't change. Ruby, don't do that to yourself. Make sure to take breaks, and know that you can rely on your team. You don't have to carry everything by yourself."

Ruby isn't given a chance to respond, having said what she wanted, Blake picks her book back up and resumes reading. The red-caped huntress falls backwards onto her bed, closing her tired eyes and thinking on what Blake said until she falls into a sleep dark from exhaustion.

* * *

 _Riomu: Thanks, I'm so glad you're liking the story!_

 **Please feel free to review, I enjoy hearing the feedback~**


End file.
